


Il mondo fuori dalla caverna

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ESO round 3, Fluff, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, Post Graduation, What if?, prompt: "recordings"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: «C'era davvero bisogno di rivederlo?»Le risatine generali dei presenti dissipano ogni dubbio: no, non ce n'era alcun bisogno.| leokasa, self-indulgent fluff, never written something so romantic tbh |





	Il mondo fuori dalla caverna

Si può davvero fermare l'istinto?

Tenuto segreto, nascosto per tanti e troppi anni, un lago silenzioso in una caverna dimenticata dai più, lo sente agitarsi in tutto il suo essere: un'improvvisa corrente sembra essersi intrufolata in quel luogo quasi sacro, pieno di riflessi e meraviglie.

Il cuore batte, forte. Non è la prima volta che lo rivede, ma è la prima volta in tre anni che lo rivede su un palco – un palco simile a quelli che lui, invece, mai ha abbandonato davvero perché mai ne ha avuto il tempo. La sensazione familiare delle luci abbaglianti negli occhi e sulla pelle, della folla che, ipnotizzata, guarda con occhi ammaliati e riconoscenti quei cavalieri, uniti ancora una volta.

«Il nostro regno ha atteso così a lungo il nostro ritorno, Re! Merita un premio».

“Re”, quella parola risuona nella sua mente come un'eco infinita, una storia al tempo stesso troppo lunga da raccontare ma troppo breve per non lasciare con un senso di incompletezza.

Ancora, l'istinto prende il sopravvento: fa un passo in avanti, l'udito troppo abituato ormai a riconoscere quel nome come proprio. Sa che, a pochi metri da lui, anche il _suo_ Re ha fatto lo stesso movimento, sicuro del titolo che ancora porta, nonostante sia stato lui ad abdicare in suo favore.

È la prima volta che i loro occhi si incontrano da quando le luci della ribalta hanno dato loro il bentornato. 

Tsukasa non sa se sentirsi in imbarazzo oppure irritato: dopotutto, quel titolo gli appartiene adesso. Lo ha portato con orgoglio nei due anni precedenti, ha cercato di rispettare quel ruolo per lui _sacro _come meglio ha potuto. Ha lasciato alla Yumenosaki una generazione di cavalieri che ha cresciuto con amore ed orgoglio, che i loro compagni riconoscono come degni discendenti. 

Leo gli risponde solo con un sorriso ed una mano tesa verso di lui. Gli anni passati lontani non lo hanno segnato granché: ha gli stessi occhi verdi, troppo luminosi per un mondo apatico, troppo ispirati per permettergli di riuscire a fermarsi; i capelli, sempre dello stesso arancio vibrante, sono solo portati in un taglio più corto, con una piega diversa ma non abbastanza per illudere Tsukasa che qualcosa sia davvero cambiato; il sorriso, poi, è sempre quel ghigno ribelle degno di Peter Pan, che lo invita nell'Isola Che Non C'è senza però costringerlo a restare.

No, Tsukasa sa benissimo che è rimasto in quel luogo perché l'ha voluto lui per primo. 

Quella mano prima lo ha accusato, poi sfidato ed infine incoronato. È vero che, da quel giorno fatidico, i loro contatti sono diminuiti ma sembra che il tempo si sfaldi non appena le loro mani si sfiorano. La mano di Leo, persino attraverso la stoffa del guanto, è calda, familiare e Tsukasa non riesce più a rendersi conto che si trova su un palco, di fronte ad una folla infinita che acclama la loro  _Réunion_ , come l'ha ribattezzata Arashi _._

Sparisce tutto in un battito di ciglia: il palco, le luci, la musica assordante, il microfono che stringe nella mano libera che improvvisamente gli sfugge dalle dita, gli abiti di scena – bianchi, blu e oro, i loro colori sin da quando ha varcato le soglie di quel regno complicato. Non si limita più a stringere quella mano, ma la afferra e attira l'altro a sé, immensamente più minuto di quanto non ricordasse: è lui, infatti, ad essere cambiato, cresciuto. Ha avuto tutto il tempo di scoprire dove si nascondesse quel lago placido, negli anni, di esplorarlo non con la malcelata ansia di carpirne il segreto. 

Ormai la caverna è completamente allagata. Le acque, agitate come mai prima di allora, lo spingono a cingere Leo per un fianco, attrarlo appena verso di sé e, pregustando la sorpresa in quegli occhi sempre troppo lontani per essere davvero attratti da qualcosa di terrestre, si appropriano delle sue labbra, conquista terre probabilmente già esplorate da chissà quale altre avventuriero.

Ma non gli importa.

Le labbra di Leo sono calde, umane. Si rende conto per la prima volta quanto meravigliosamente vivo e reale sia il suo Re tra le proprie braccia: un corpo facile da stringere, da avere contro di sé, forse persino proteggere. Ma la spada di Leo non tarda a ferire: ecco che avverte i canini appena affilati del più grande mordergli quanto basta le labbra, per costringerlo non solo a battere in ritirata ma a tornare anche sul suo pianeta.

Tsukasa sente solo in quel momento il boato della folla, gli applausi dei compagni alle loro spalle. Ma ha giusto un momento da dedicare al resto del mondo perché Leo gli sorride, complice - “ce ne hai messo di tempo”, sembra dire – e possono tornare a guardare insieme il loro pubblico.

Fuori dalla caverna c'è una notte stellata. Non sa cosa porterà il giorno, ma non vede l'ora di veder sorgere il sole.

  


«C'era davvero bisogno di rivederlo?»

Le risatine generali dei presenti dissipano ogni dubbio: no, non ce n'era alcun bisogno. 

Di chiunque sia stata la brillante idea, rivedere quello specifico momento è ogni volta una doccia fredda per Tsukasa: gli basta un attimo per ricordare tutti i problemi che sono seguiti all'euforia di quel bacio, così come la consapevolezza di non avere alcun pentimento al riguardo. 

_Anzi_.

Solo che ancora non si capacita di cosa gli fosse saltato in mente all'epoca: avrebbe potuto decidersi a fare un passo avanti con Leo in qualunque altro momento... e invece lo ha fatto nel modo meno consono in assoluto. 

L'obiettivo di chi ha trasmesso quella registrazione di due anni prima su un maxi-schermo di una sala convegni comunque non tarda ad arrivare: il volto del giovane, fino a quel momento perfettamente a suo agio con il completo blu notte (che troppo, ancora, ricorda la divisa dei Knights), si tinge di un rosso acceso, un po' a causa delle occhiate eloquenti che in molti si scambiano nella sala, un po' perché una delle risate più dirompenti viene dalla sua sinistra.

La risata dispettosa del suo fidanzato al suo fianco, fasciato in un completo azzurro che contrasta vivacemente con i capelli arancio e gli occhi verdi, viene ben presto annullata da un bacio a tradimento, una dolcissima punizione ed intimazione a tacere. Leo però accetta quelle labbra come se, dopotutto, fossero state quelle il suo vero scopo sin dal principio e, anzi, ne approfitta anche per stringersi a lui senza pudore, perché il senso comune non gli appartiene e non gli apparterrà mai.

Nessuno se ne stupisce; piuttosto, li accompagnano ancora con una mezza risata – almeno, finché qualcuno non si schiarisce la voce e, non contento, accenna anche qualche colpo di tosse. 

È Tori, evidentemente stufo di attendere i comodi del rivale (e forse amico) di sempre.

«Va bene, va bene, ci penso io» e Leo fa quello che sa fare meglio, oltre a comporre: sale sul tavolo più vicino, in piedi, così che tutti i presenti lo possano vedere. È tempo di intrattenere. «L'idea del video è stata mia, lo ammetto» segue qualche risata sparsa e una sommessa protesta da parte di Tsukasa. «Tsukasa non sapeva come dirvi quello che sto per dirvi io, quindi ho pensato fosse una buona idea iniziare dall'inizio» ed indica con fare da vero cabarettista, in un gesto comicamente teatrale, lo schermo ancora fermo a qualche secondo dopo il bacio. «Sapete, è davvero un casino innamorarsi di un moccioso. Voglio dire, ho dovuto aspettare almeno che si diplomasse! Una tortura».

Seguono altre sommesse risate; lo spettacolo che proviene dall'alto di quello che ormai ha assunto la forma di palco (o, almeno, sicuramente la medesim funzione) ha un peso diverso per ciascuno dei presenti. Tutti però sono consapevoli che è la prima volta che Leo ammette di fronte ad altri di amare il suo compagno.

Il cuore di Tsukasa manca un battito. Nei sussurri sotto le coperte, nelle chiamate bisbigliate, al sicuro durante un giro in moto – ecco dove ha sentito Leo ammettere di essere innamorato di lui. E a Tsukasa è sempre andato bene così, che fosse lui quello dai sentimenti troppo espliciti per essere nascosti, quello capace di mandare all'aria una cena minuziosamente preparata con i suoi genitori pur di difendere quel sentimento che prova ormai da troppi anni.

Leo invece ha sempre avuto paura di pronunciarlo con voce più alta, come se parlarne ne mettesse a rischio l'esistenza.

Eppure, ora si erge su una piccola folla, usa la sua voce come microfono e afferma che lo ha amato sin da quei mesi condivisi a scuola. 

«L'ho tenuto d'occhio, sapete. Dopotutto gli avevo affidato quello che amavo di più e lui è cresciuto, davvero un sacco. Voglio dire, l'avete visto? Era alto quanto me, al suo primo anno di superiori! Che ti hanno dato da mangiare?!» Ma lo spettacolo deve continuare, e continua. Tsukasa avverte quella maschera che Leo indossa sul volto, ormai ridotta a niente più che un velo d'ironia e sdrammatizzazione, ma lo guarda e gli sorride, intenerito. Sa quanto gli costa lasciarla andare una volta per tutte, sa che anche con gli anelli che indosseranno al dito resterà a tratti tra loro... Ma lui ama anche quella parte di Leo – quella più fragile, più intricata, ermetica. «Chi mi conosce sa che non crescerò mai davvero e lui dovrà farlo anche per me. Un bel casino. Ma sapete cosa c'è di bello del matrimonio?» Si leva prima un verso di stupore che accomuna molti, poi un paio di applausi che Leo acquieta subito continuando a parlare, perché quell'annuncio è stato preso e messo lì, con naturalezza. Come se tutti dovessero già saperlo – ma no, è proprio per questo che sono tutti riuniti lì. È proprio quella notizia la chiave dello spettacolo. «Che invecchieremo insieme. Io penserò a mantenere vivo quell'entusiasmo infantile che lo anima – e credetemi, lo ha eccome», altre risate, stavolta più commosse che divertite. «E lui—beh, forse mi farà diventare un po' più adulto. Forse».

«A Leo e Tsukasa!» Il grido di Izumi apre l'alzata di tanti, troppi calici pieni di spumante. I cavalieri, ancora uniti, brindano alle nozze dei loro regnanti. Erano gli unici a sapere già.

«Auguri ai futuri sposi!»

Leo scende con un balzo dal tavolo, agile come un gatto, e gli va incontro, il sorriso sempre sornione appena intaccato dal romanticismo che gli brucia ammettere fino in fondo. Tutti i presenti sanno chi è stato a fare la proposta – Tsukasa. Non tutti sanno però che è stato Leo ad istigarlo, per mesi, con battute ed allusioni, affinché cedesse e si convincesse a farlo. 

L'ex Re dei Knights non esita ad allungare le braccia verso di lui, bisognoso come un bambino del calore di chi lo ama e Tsukasa non attende molto per concedergli quel tocco: anzi, lo stringe a sé, ne ispira il profumo aspro che lo ha sempre caratterizzato, bacia appena il collo scoperto che ha segnato tante volte e tante altre volte segnerà ancora. 

«Ti amo, Leader» sussurra, in un attacco di nostalgia mista ad una punta di imbarazzo, come se ormai non fossero troppo adulti per sentirsi ancora parte di quegli anni di scuola, quando era difficile comprendersi ma comunque si erano presi per mano.

«Ti amo anche io, novellino» ed ecco che quel sorriso si tinge di nuovo della malizia che il giovane Suou ha imparato a soddisfare e a condividere. «Devo dirti una cosa».

«Cosa?»

«Mi sono dimenticato di fare la valigia per domani».

Dopo un primo momento di smarrimento, Tsukasa scoppia a ridere. 

«Pensavo ti fossi scordato che _partiamo_, domani».

«Oh, andiamo» mormora quasi offeso Leo Tsukinaga, nel chiacchiericcio degli invitati. «Non mi dimenticherei persino del mio matrimonio. Ho composto io la musica, dopotutto!».

Perché ci sono cose, dopotutto, che la musica può solo accompagnare.

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei voluto fare di più per questo ultimo round dell'ESO, ma purtroppo sono riuscita solo a scrivere questa per ora! Ancora pochi, pochissimo giorni in cui spero di tirare fuori un'altra cosina così, carina e senza pretese e poi quest'esperienza avrà fine...  
Mi sono davvero divertita. E spero che questa fic possa piacervi e farvi un po' tifare per il team Leokasa ♥


End file.
